


Thing Between Us

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: “So this thing,” Hollywood starts, nervousness making his body sweat. It’s not because of Hardtack, or how the man’s grin gets to Hollywood; makes his stomach swoop and his eyes widen.“This thing?” Hardtack raises a brow and his rough voice is unfairly sexy.
Relationships: Ishmael Funderburke | Agent Hardtack/Roderick Stone | Agent Hollywood
Kudos: 4





	Thing Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I love the characters, the powers, but I kinda hate the repetitive dungeons. It's a shame cuz this game has such a good cast of characters, voice actors (though I know very little about voice acting so I could be wrong), and ability design, but it's lacking in some key points that made me drop it.
> 
> I am back on my bullshit, and of course was sad that there was barely any mm, especially of my lovehate character Hollywood.
> 
> Enjoy~

“So this thing,” Hollywood starts, nervousness making his body sweat. It’s not because of Hardtack, or how the man’s grin gets to Hollywood; makes his stomach swoop and his eyes widen.

“This thing?” Hardtack raises a brow and his rough voice is unfairly sexy.

_Have to be careful, phrase this delicately Hollywood; you can do this_ . “This...is this...I mean,”  _Dammit Hollywood_ , “I mean, are we inarelationship,” He stammers the rest together in a heave and he’s equal parts proud of himself for getting the words out and suddenly so hot that he may very well die from overheating.

Hardtack’s eyebrow lowers, and suddenly he’s not grinning. He walks up to Hollywood.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Hollywood gasps when a very big hand (beautiful, sexy, the hand that always lifted him up and might actually kill him today) settled on his shoulder.

A pair of lips meet Hollywood’s; shutting him up. Hardtack always knew how to shut up Hollywood. Their kisses were usually brief but this one was long, slow. Hardtack explored Hollywood’s mouth like it’s the very first time they’ve kissed (which it’s not, Hollywood has  _very many_ and  _very good_ memories of those moments).

For his part, Hollywood has no way of refusing Hardtack. Has never been able to say no when the man really wants something, and okay Hollywood really wants this to never end. The hot tongue pushing in as if Hollywood’s everything is Hardtack’s.

When Hardtack finally pulls away, his lips are slick and his eye glimmering with something that Hollywood can’t name, “You’re an idiot, Hollywood, but you’re  _my_ idiot.”

The burst of pleasure, awe, and love that fills Hollywood almost makes him faint, “And you’re mine, I mean not my idiot but you know--” Oh shit Hardtack really is going to--

Kiss him, pulling him against that damn studly body and makeout with him like they’re teenagers.

Best conversation  _ever_ .

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos are all lovely.
> 
> As an aside;
> 
> Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.
> 
> Out of all the things Amal wants to do is put as much good into the world as he can before he meets Anubis.
> 
> You can find more of Amal's silliness/writing at;  
>  [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)  
> [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ForlornGriffon)
> 
> ~All the love friendlies
> 
> ~~Black Lives Matter, and ESPECIALLY Black TRANS lives matter, and if you don't think so please do not read or interact with my works.
> 
> ~~Comments does _not_ mean unsolicited critiques. It does not matter if YOU think it might help, it does not help _me_ , you're getting free fiction, enjoy it and if you can't censor yourself leave me alone


End file.
